


The Ocean In Kansas

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Play fighing, Post Sacrifice, Post Season 8, Pre-season 9, Season/Series 08, Sex on a Car, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes his way back from a walk in the woods to find Dean washing the Impala one late afternoon in the summer. With Led Zeppelin playing in the background, Castiel finally comes to understand what to do with the ocean of feeling inside himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Singing to an ocean, I can hear the ocean’s roar. Play for free, play for me and play a whole more, more! Singing ‘bout the good things and the sun that lights the day. I used to sing on the mountains, then ocean lost it’s way."<br/>The Ocean by Led Zeppelin from Houses of the Holy. (1973)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean In Kansas

It was hot. And humid.

 

But Castiel still loved walking in the woods out around the bunker. Usually it wasn't bad in the later afternoon under the canopy of trees, but today he had worked up a sweat as he walked. He had peeled off his shirt and carried it loose in one hand, allowing the scant breezes through the trees to get to his bare back. It was a sensation he discovered enjoyable.

These moments alone outside helped him think. Even when the bunker was empty as it was this weekend with Sam and Kevin gone; they were off two states over tracking through the private library of a recently deceased witch. Somehow being outside wandering between the trees was better than the silence in the bunker. Here he was able to sort out his human emotions from his thoughts, acclimating to this new existence. Before, as an angel, the white smoothness of his grace had kept the emotions that had crept into him filed and ordered. Kept them at least neat and compartmentalized despite how they had muddled his thinking. But now as a human, all the muddling was unchecked. Thoughts and emotions mixed and blended like a vast sea inside Castiel now and he was stroke by stroke learning to swim in it. Short stretches of time apart out of the bunker into the calm of nature allowed Cas to sluice through it. He could safely dive into that sea and explore but it still left room to push to the surface when he needed. He could surf the feelings he had for Dean especially, understanding them better now than he ever had before.

And he needed to understand, to read them. To mark their tidal patterns. When he was in the bunker with Dean, or on a hunt with him, Cas was always hyper aware of Dean. Of the man’s body, of his words, of how he expressed himself, how he shared his thoughts, of the motions and actions he made. Castiel used to believe this was because of his angelic nature and his need to watch over Dean. Now he knew it was something so much bigger, so much deeper. Something vast and wondrous. He just didn’t know what to do with it.

Walking alone among the trees allowed him to carefully ride those waves and not drown in them.

As he began to wander back towards the bunker entrance, he started to pick up the chords and vocals of rock music drifting in the air. The closer Cas came to the bunker, the louder it got and a small smile tugged at his mouth. [The familiar bump and beat of Led Zeppelin greeted his ears now like a friend’s hello.](http://eshcaine.tumblr.com/post/79238518091)

Keeping his head bent down, he rounded the hill to come out in front of the bunker entrance. He brought his head up, intent on teasing Dean on the rock concert level of volume when he stopped short. His eyes went wide and his throat swallowed roughly.

Dean was shirtless and stretched over the hood of the Impala, his stomach pressed flat to the hood as he reached up to dig some bit of flotsam from the air intakes near the center of the windshield. Water and soap were sloshed over the hood of the car and it dribbled down the front sides of the vehicle to pool in small puddles on the gravel. Dean’s bare back gleamed with sweat while his arms, and legs were soaked thoroughly. And as he stretched the waistband of his jeans rode down allowing the dimples on his lower back and the round curve of the top of his rump to peek out. The rest of the denim back there was plastered to Dean's muscles, water and soap drenching the fabric as it skimmed the curve of his thighs and ass.

Dean slid backwards off the hood and then turned to catch Castiel staring at him. He gave a quick glance up and down Castiel’s bare chest and his brow raised. With a half smile playing on his face he said, "Hey Cas.....back from your walk?" He shook bits of leaves from his fingers absently.  Castiel just nodded, fidgeting slightly with his shirt in his hands.

"There's another sponge over in the bucket there..." Dean nodded to a bucket brimming with soapsuds standing next to half of the coiled water hose in front of the Impala. "Why don't you come help me?" The half smile tugged wider on one corner and it gave him a mischievous look.

"Yes," Cas swallowed gain, his voice coming out dry at first, "Of course." He walked over and draped his shirt on the railing beside the bunker entry, then went to the bucket. He dipped his hand in and fished around to take hold of a fat round sponge. The water was cool and it felt wonderful on Cas's skin. He squeezed some of the excess water out as he pulled the sponge from the bucket, then walked to the opposite side of the car from where Dean was. He bent over a bit and began to scrub the front passenger side of the car over the wheel well.

Cas was halfway along the passenger side door when Dean came to stand beside him with the bucket in hand. He set it just behind them then stretched up and took to washing the roof of the car. His body moved and pulled and reached just alongside Casteil's head, and Cas found himself sneaking glances. He could feel his pulse pick up and his mind prickled with images of running his fingers along the exposed skin so close to him now. Abrupt hungry thoughts of how the slick of sweat mixed with the water would feel on Dean’s skin made that sea of emotion inside Cas curl like a wave. Dean's jeans sagged low in front, exposing his stomach and the line of muscle leading down along his hip drew Cas’s full attention. When Dean began to wiggle a little as he scrubbed, Castiel nearly dropped his sponge.

Castiel stood quickly and turned back around to re-dunk his sponge. Cas enjoyed the cool calming of the soapy water over his hand before giving the sponge a good squeeze again. When he stood and turned back around, Dean was right there behind him, nearly on top of him.

Dean gave him a crooked smile as those green eyes dropped from Cas's eyes to his lips and then back again before saying, "Cas, personal space...."

Cas frowned and walked around Dean purposefully. He decided to stay out of Dean's way and moved to the back of the Impala to wash the top of the trunk. It worked for a while, but soon Dean was crowding near again. First to wash the back window of the car, then the other side of the roof again when Cas moved to the driver's side to wash. Then again when Cas was at the nose of the car scrubbing away at the front grill.

It was when Cas was diligently polishing on one of the headlights that Dean accidentally sloshed soapy water all along Castiel's back. The suds rolled down the planes of the ex-angel's shoulders to course in a small river down into the dip at back of his jeans. Cas stood up with a small protest, even though the water felt amazing against his sun darkened skin.

"Oh wow Cas...." Dean smiled while a laugh came bubbling up, "So sorry man...." yet as part of his 'apology' Dean purposefully wrung his sponge over the top of Castiel's head. Soap and water and suds cascaded over Cas's dark hair, rushing down his face to splatter across his shoulders and chest.

Indignant, Castiel slapped his sponge down on the car once, then whipped his arm up over his shoulder for the wind-up. He slung the dripping sponge hard it at Dean. Dean ducked, a smattering of water from the thrown sponge dusting across his shoulder. The sponge sailed over to hit the bunker door with a splat.

"HA!" Dean laughed, "Fail!” He retaliated by chucking his own sponge at Cas with a flick of his wrist.

But Castiel was ready and not only dodged the oncoming soapy blob with ease, he did it with a side step hop that placed the hose within his grasp. He snatched it up and pointed it directly at Dean.

"You wouldn't.....Cas....come on n...."Dean didn't get the rest of the word out.

Cas popped the toggle of the spray nozzle on and shot a burst of water at Dean. Dean blocked with his arms and danced back, ducking along the side of the Impala. He was still laughing and yelling at Cas to quit it.

With stoic determination Castiel stalked after him, his free hand snapping the hose loose from its coil to trail behind him as he came around to brutally hose Dean down at short range.

Dean yelled again, still laughing and sputtering. He closed the distance, ducking low to come up and grab hold of Cas’s hand. Dean shoved up and twisted. Cas countered by turning with their momentum, which pivoted them around fast. They spun and Dean landed with his back braced against the hood of the car. Cas wrestled the hose nozzle free once more. He planted his other hand to Dean’s chest to hold him down and threatened the nozzle at Dean’s navel.

Dean snapped his hands over the top of the hose, his eyes wide. “You wouldn’t.”

The face Castiel answered with was his classic smiting face and his eyes narrowed down to hard slivers. “What was the quote from that movie the other night? The one you made me watch about the secret military team?”

“ ‘The Losers’? Yea that was a good movie….wait….WAIT….Caaaaas…”Dean’s grip on the hose tightened but Cas had the leverage.

“What was the quote Dean?” Cas gave a controlled pull of his finger on the toggle and a small trickle of water drizzled out of the nozzle. It wriggled down Dean’s stomach and ran under the waistband of his jeans.

Dean shivered. His playful smile growing bigger. “The legless pooch thing?”

Cas outright growled then and leaned over, pressing the nozzle against the front of Dean’s jeans and trapping their hands, “No.” He nailed Dean with his unblinking stare and in his low timbre snarled “Don’t start none…. Won’t be none….!”

 

There was an odd snap as the plastic trigger broke, and the hose nozzle exploded.

 

Surprised, Cas jerked back but Dean had one hand up in a flash. He caught the back of Castiel’s neck and tugged, keeping the other man flush against him as the hose showered both of them. It hissed and fountain-ed up between them, shooting jets of water everywhere.  Dean kept his grip on Cas and they wrestled more, thrashing along the hood of the car. The water spouted up in all directions and drenched them.

Dean got the upper hand and pinned Castiel with his back against the hood. He tore the hose away and slung it to the ground. There was a moment when their hands smacked lightly as Cas tried to push up, but Dean captured Castiel’s wrists. He locked them over Cas’s head against the surface of the car, held firm and grinned.

Breathing hard, Cas glanced down. He and Dean were forearm-to-forearm, elbow-to-elbow, stomachs flush against each other, hips pressed hard as Dean’s thighs ran down along the tops of Cas’s. Dean’s face hovered over Cas’s, green eyes nearly glowing with mirth, excitement and mischievousness.

Cas couldn’t breathe. Everything now was Dean. It filled his vision and his head and in that crazed ocean of feeling churning deep inside his chest a deep resonant ‘ping’ set off low like a depth charge. Instinctively Cas tried to suck in air and his mouth gasped open. The rushed pull seemed to draw Dean closer and suddenly their mouths were both open and dancing mere millimeters apart.

Cas felt a ripple flutter in Dean’s stomach.

Dean said nothing. Instead he just smiled into that faint gap between them, and then let his lips fall down to cover Cas’s. He shifted his body up, dragging their jeans in a rough rub as he pressed his mouth deeper.

Stunned, Castiel froze with his eyes wide. Dean rolled his head to a new angle, pulled back only to return and sealed his mouth on Cas’s lips a second time. When he released only dive in again, Cas felt that ocean inside him crash forward. He met Dean’s kiss and melted up into it with a muffled pant. A long moment passed as they drank and suckled each other in, languid drags of lip and searching tongues just enjoying each slip and curve.

Slowly, reluctantly, Dean moved his mouth away to taste across Castiel’s cheek, his jaw, his chin, his neck. Dean nuzzled at the space just below Castiel’s ear, open thirsty kisses given to that triangle of skin. Lips murmuring wet near the damp curl of dark hair at the nape of Cas’s neck.

All Cas could do was close his eyes and try to breathe. His body trembled and quivered, the air in his throat coming out in small hushed sounds. That ocean inside him swelled and its waves rolled surging through his whole being now. The tide of it ebbed and crested with his pounding heartbeat, the echoes of it calling out in each kiss Dean pressed to his skin.

Finally those echoes found their way to his tongue and he whispered out, “Dean…”

With a soft moan Dean pulled back and he brushed his nose to Castiel’s. Warm olive green eyes came to rest on Cas’s face backed up by a lush smile. And when Dean spoke it was in gentle loving tones. “You took forever to come back from your walk.”

“Wh…what?” was all Cas could manage. His brain was still being pulled by the tide.

“I’ve been trying to get you alone for over week now….maybe longer…..” Dean punctuated his words with light kisses to Castiel’s nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “But I didn’t want to bother you when you go for your walks….”

“Alone…why?” Cas stammered out, swallowing erratic again.

Dean tracked the bob of Cas’s throat and that quiver ripped in his stomach again. And Cas felt it again. Dean released one of Cas’s hands so he could run his fingers through Cas’s wet hair. He stroked it back away from Castiel’s forehead, “Because…for so long this is….” Dean balked and dropped his head back so he could bury his face against Cas’s neck once more. “I wanted this. Still want it. Want you.”

The ocean inside Cas leapt up, joyous. Sparkling. He could feel his body riding with it like frothing foam at the crest of a wave. And Cas knew, and smiled, and understood. He brought his free hand to finger along the back of Dean’s head, carding in long strokes through the honey coloured hair there. The tactile sensation felt so good and Cas let out a small laugh, surprising himself.

“What?” Dean smiled against Cas’s skin.

Cas was silent a moment and then he bent his head up to kiss Dean’s shoulder. He let his head lull back against the car again and looked up into the sky above them.

 

Very simply Cas replied, “You’ve gotten me all wet.”

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

The rumble that came up Dean’s throat when he heard Cas say ‘You’ve gotten me all wet’ was half mirthful laugh and half something else born from the tight knot of desire coiled in his abdomen.

How many days had Dean spent watching Cas out of the corners of his eyes? Hoping to see some signal, a turn of the ex-angel’s head, a gesture of his fingers, a light in his eyes. Anything to let him know if his friend felt something more for him than what had been already expressed. Something deeper, something bigger, something that matched what was in Dean’s own heart. And how many nights had Dean stretched out to sleep, tugging at his hardened cock with his hands as images of dark hair, strong shoulders and soft faded blue eyes haunted his mind. How many times had he cum, biting back Cas’s name into his pillow?

And now here was Cas, spread out under him, heartbeats colliding back and forth in each other’s chests like the rumble of thunder roiling inside a summer storm. Cas smelling like pine needles, ozone and soap. Cas, solid planes and hard muscle and warm lips. Cas trembling out breathy sighs a moment ago when Dean flattened them against the hood of his car. Cas all hot wet skin under Dean’s mouth and hands and body.

Cas.

Dean moved and nearly cried out with a groan at how marvelous their bodies felt draped out like this. The hard line of bone at Cas’s hip notched easily into the space between Dean’s hipbone and his groin and it put pressure there in the most delicious way. Their bare stomachs slick with water and soap and sweat letting every tiny flutter echo into ripples that played out to the rest of their bodies. Thighs against thighs, arms tangled in arms, breath mirrored in hesitant excited gasps.

One of Castiel’s hands was fingering through the hair on the back of Dean’s head, nails occasionally dragging against his scalp. It was forming goose bumps on Dean’s skin. He had his face burrowed into the space beneath Castiel’s ear against the nape of his neck and he could still feel how swollen his lips felt from their first kisses.

“Cas, are…you okay?” Dean tried so hard to keep his voice from breaking with the need that held him in its grip but he failed.

“My back is stuck to the hood of the Impala, my jeans are plastered to my body in new and unusual ways, your erection is growing harder by the second and I can’t seem to get air fully in my lungs and…”Cas paused, the words ticking out nearly in his steady manner but for the shallow pants he kept making after every few words, “…and….” His voice dropped lower, as if he was diving into some deeper water somewhere, “….and I never ever want this moment to end.”

The last word came out as a growl and Cas moved, curling himself against Dean, wrapping his arms around the hunter like a wave curling around a surfer. Suddenly Cas’s body was all movement and slither, grinding his own aching cock to Dean’s through their wet jeans, sliding his body in clipped movements against Dean and finding Dean’s throat to attack with his mouth.

Dean’s higher brain went offline and pure instinct kicked in. In short work he had Cas hauled up on the hood of the Impala fully, pausing to meet Cas’s mouth in fast hot kisses as he freed Cas of shoes then jeans. His own followed, tumbling off the nose of the car to land in the gravel below.

The hood was still soapy and wet, and their bare bodies slid slick together as they grappled each other to kiss and devour and lick. Cas was on top and then Cas was under Dean and then they were on their sides, moving and moving. Flesh dragging against flesh.

Cas let out a cry and dug his fingers into Dean’s back when Dean managed to squeeze his hand in between them and seize their shafts together into his meaty palm. Dean took up a leisurely pump, working them at slow pace. He watched as Cas’s head fell back, mouth open, throat exposed, eyes pressed closed. Dark lashes stark against the flush on his cheeks.

The build of pressure and ache crawled up inside Dean, spiraling and ratcheting through his hips, his shaft, the head of his cock and in that space in his head. Soon they were both rocking together and panting, their hips undulating in lewd rhythm.

“Yes yes yes yes….”Words and breath and the edge of a moan tumbled from Dean’s mouth until finally he choked out, “Tell…tell me….Cas….tell me…”

And then Castiel’s mouth was at Dean’s ear, and Cas was whispering low telling Dean about oceans and waves and how it was all the way it was supposed to be, and how he understood and how they were going to hunt and live and fight and love and fuck and how he wanted to feel Dean break in white orgasmic explosions against his shores. But then Cas wasn’t making coherent words anymore because he was cumming hard, trembling in Dean’s hold and soaking Dean’s hand with wet warmth.

Dean let out a pained whine, shivering close to the edge of it himself. Still trembling Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands and held their eyes level, boring his dark fathomed gaze into Dean. Dean’s brows hitched up and his lips fell open in a silent plea as he seemed to just hover on that precipice.

“Now.” Was all Cas said and Dean snapped, his body bucked forward, his forehead ducked against Cas’s shoulder, hips shot against Cas tight as he seized up and came. And came. Dean's voice hitched out in tiny whimpers.

Cas wrapped around Dean and they relaxed in measured increments against the hood of the car. The only sound around them now was the soft shake of the wind in the trees, the rustle of it in the long grass. In time their heartbeats slowed and their breath came easy.

Dean mumbled something about getting inside, finding his room, his bed and making Castiel very very acquainted with the memory foam mattress. Castiel replied that it could possibly take a few days to become fully educated in the nuances of Dean’s bed. Dean offered a caveat to consider, that this really meant lots and lots and lots of sex. And possibly more sex after that. Castiel raised a small concern about their nutritional intake and posed that semen, while full of protein, was possibly not the best supplement for actual food. Dean agreed and swore an oath of whispers against Cas’s throat that there would be breaks for cheeseburgers. And pie.

Castiel accepted the terms and gave his surrender.

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music = The Ocean - Led Zeppelin
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Supernatural and its original characters and themes are the property of The CW Network etc.


End file.
